At present, capturing browsing activities of a person visiting a web page is difficult. The exact sequence of the browsing activities is intricate to reproduce.
An existing method involves in analyzing page requests received by a web server. However, the method fails to provide the actual sequence of web pages visited. Moreover, the web server does not record the timings of user interactions with the web pages.
Further, the browsing activity entitles the person to interface with web applications. The web applications provide persons with sophisticated user interfaces and access to information across the Internet.
However, these web applications can be problematic when it comes to troubleshooting and debugging. Bugs that are discovered in the course of running the web applications cannot be replicated to resolve such bugs. One technique to overcome this difficulty involves in inserting log files into the source code of the web application. Consequently, the log files are recorded to assist in troubleshooting. However, the resulting log files do not provide sufficient data for troubleshooting.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for an efficient method and system for recording and replaying user sessions in browser based applications.